Runaway, Don't Ever Look Back
by Nakita25
Summary: An "experiment" has grown restless in the Itex, no. 5264. She grew up there for the whole 15 years of her life, and is first to escape, and soon names herself Jade. What will happen when the flock get involved? Will the White coats and Erasers capture her and force her back to the Itex? What will her perils lead to? (more info on characters in my profile)(strong language)
1. Escape

"_Huff, huff, huff,"_ I was breathing heavily. I heard Erasers on my tail behind me. I was in an off-white hospital like dress, and I was in the Itex, but not for long. I was escaping, for _good. _I swung around, catching the erasers in surprise and punched them, knocking some out. I continued running with bruises and a few cuts.

"Experiment number 5264! Stop at once!" I heard a man yell from behind me, I slightly turned around to see one of the white coats carrying a long needle. It was probably filled with a knocking out drug, to bring me back to my room. But that wouldn't stop me; I was tired of this place. I mean, I fucking grew up here, for 15 years! I've been abused, tested on how I would react to certain things, how I fight in close to death situations, and anything you can ever think of! Well, that's just about to end.

I stopped dead at a window, it must be a 100 foot drop, give or take. I turned around to the white coat, which had eyes of deadly ice, "Well, I guess you got me now…" I put up my hands, staring at my feet in a surrendering act, and waited for his look of satisfaction then when he took a step forward I snapped my face up to see him, smirking, "NOT!" I shouted then punched through the thick glass and jumped through the opening, ignoring the sharp pain from the shards of glass tearing though my hand, and blood spraying my face and up my arm.

I was plummeting down to the ground, my black hair whipping in my face, listening to the slight shouting of the men and erasers above. I smiled at the great breeze on my face on my face, then I snapped out my wings, "Shit!" I screamed, NEVER snap open wings while gravity is pulling you down a 100-foot drop; remember that if you just so happed to have wings.

I was soon striving above the pissed of scientist, "So long SUCKERS!" I laughed and flew to the clouds, letting my fingers graze the fluffy water vapor. A light shower of rain sprinkles fell over me.

_Finally_…

I'm free… 


	2. Not Free Yet

I breathed in the sent of rain. I've never flown this high before, hell; I've never been outside before! I am unsure about some things, like what those people are holding in their hands, it looks like an Ipod, but it's…. not. I have an Ipod because, frankly, I cant live without music and it's the one good thing I got at the Itex, but I left it. I'm pretty sure there's a tracking device on it.

It was only now that I noticed the blood on my hand. With all the excitement earlier, I hadn't noticed. "Damn, that fucking glass!" I cussed to myself. Yeah, that's my attitude, one minute enjoying my first real flight, the next, cussing at my hand. I wasn't girly and whined about every little drop of blood I spill; I've always strived for danger! Danger makes me feel more alive, with every kick, every bone snapping and every broken nose I give someone, that's the life. You don't think that's as brilliant as I say it is? Well, you're not crazy, like me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, and peering down at the huge world that I didn't noticed that seven erasers were tracking me, and of course, Dr. Asshole tagged along. When he was 1st to fire a gun, but missed, probably a warning shot. I turned to see his arms wrapped around a winged eraser's furry neck, "5264, come here right this moment! I can't afford to loose another experiment. From running away or from death!"

"Says who!? A Dr. Asshole and his little team of doggies? If I give you a scratch behind the ears and a biscuit, will you go away now?" I scoffed sarcastically.

"Experiment number 5264! Don't play games and come back NOW." He shouted.

"Tsk tsk," I said, and then yelled, "How many times do I've got to tell you Doc? I AM NOT AN EXPEREMENT!"

"You give me no choice," he said, "Get her." They immediately zoomed forward, faster than usual. What the hell did he do to them? Give them a shot in the ass with vitamin D? I flew straight up, and allowed them to fly a flew more feet before stopping completely, "ooo, Puppy gotta upgrade," I said to the white coat, then fisted my hand, "but still out of my liege." I flew past the Doc and his little eraser-scooter to the other 6, and kicked out at one's gut. It gasped and fell down a few feet, then I slammed down on it's head with a spin-kick thing, and it fell down to the town, leaving a lovely surprise in someone's backyard, "One down, 5 more to go."

I took down the next one the same way, then turned to the doctor, "Ok Doc, something's wrong here. I'm kickin' your ass way to easily and your just sitting there, soaking in the scenery," I yelled, then saw a smile spread across his face, "What's. Going. On." I asked in that tell-me-before-I-rip-your-throat-out kind of way.

"There's more," he smirked and on cue, dozens of erasers rose from the clouds.

"Holly shit…" I breath, then, as much as I hated to fled from I fight, I swung around a flew as fast as I could.

I knew I was faster then all of them but they had a ton of upgrades now! No more clumsy, fat-ass flying creature. They were more skilled in flying now, but they could still watch my dust. I purposely flew in sharp corners and into the clouds to put weight on our wings, though they were still in a disadvantage since they had long fur. They soon surrounded me completely. I turned to some of them on the west side of the circle, and two came behind me and grabbed my wrists. "You're going back to the Itex, young lady." The white coat caught up. "Oh, just fuck off." I growled through clenched teeth, and struggled in the erasers claws, which were poking into my wrists.

"Well, at least we were able to see what you would do in a flying situation." He said.

"Everything's just an experiment to you isn't it?! This is all fucked up, you should fucking die and go to hell!" I screamed in his face._ So much for being free… _I thought…


	3. Whole New World

They began dragging me back to the Itex. Shit, the Itex… Did I ever mention how much I hated the Itex, and how I would die before I go back there? "Ooo, when we get back there, I am totally going to beat the fucking shit out of you! I am going to take you to a fucking mirror so you can see me rip you're ugly fucking face off!" I screamed at them and continued with cursing at them.

"You're going to be in big trouble 5264, and watch your language, where did you even learn those words?" He grumbled at me.

"It just came to me, like walking. It's instinctive," I smirked. "And what are you going to do? _Ground_ me?" We reached the window and all of the erasers were entering through the broken glass, "Why are we going through the window?" I asked, "Don't old people always say something like 'why don't you use the door?'"

"We didn't alert the whole building. Best for them to not know that our security rooms were a complete failure." He replied.

"Oh, so _no one _knows I escaped, so there is _no_ extra backup?" I said, then mumbled, "interesting…" An idea popped into my mind, no backup means I would have more spare time to escape _again _before all of the fucking helicopters get here. I waited for there only to be the two erasers who held me captive and me remaining outside, then I used all of my energy to turn around and fly backwards as fast as I could, slamming the erasers that were holding me against the brick wall and forcing them to release me and plummet down a few feet before they came to realization. "_No one _keeps me in captivity Dr. DumbAss! And as I said before, so long SUCKERS! You can go on in your plain fucking lives of ruining all of the fucking children's lives and don't even fucking bother to try to catch me, because I'm defiantly leaving for _good_ this time! And I may just have a gun on me to shoot off that fucking ugly face of yours!" I screamed, letting my anger flow through my words, then flew as fast as I could then landed in a nearby forest close to a town. I was surprised that they hadn't tried to catch me again; ha, I guess they gave up. I tucked in my wings as close as they would go against back, but I wasn't use to having them contained and it annoyed me. I muttered angrily to myself, "Fuck all of those erasers and having to look human. This totally fucking sucks…" In case you haven't noticed, I cuss _a lot, _especially when I'm pissed, like now.

I tried to walk as causally closer to the town, but still in a patch of grass in a park, with my off-white hospital dress. Why the hell do I have to wear a dress?! "Well one thing's for sure, I have to find a clothes store before people start asking me if I need assistance… hmmm, there's Ross, and Walmart. Since I don't have any money I should go to that donation box…" I murmured to myself, peering over the busy town of stores and teenagers laughing, cars honking, men yelling at each other, when I noticed how much I was talking to myself. "Urgh! I _seriously _need to stop talking to myself!" But I couldn't help it, I felt uncomfortable in this mayhem of people, I just needed to talk to someone, even if that meant myself. I guess I've just realized how claustrophobic I am. _What is that, and that!? _I wondered. This was a lot to take in, and I only knew what some of the things were, like the donation box because the Itex had one, and the male doctors searched pictures of cars and posted them as their screen savors.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and walked quickly to the donation box. Just as I stepped on the sidewalk from the grass I was standing on, I squeaked in surprise, "Shit!" I currently had bare feet, I've never worn shoes in my life and the sidewalk was so freaking hot! Instead of walking, I ran. I was hopping slightly on my feet, "ow, ow, ow, ow!" I repeated then yanked open the door to the box and quickly pulled out some clothes. I tried to pick the colors I preferred and in the style that the pedestrians wore. I then unfurled my black wings behind the dumpster and took off into the air, and I didn't give a damn if anyone saw.

I carried a black tank top with black jean shorts and brown leather boots that had a slight heal on them and reached half way up to my knee. I flew back to the forest and landed near a clear river. I slashed my face with the water and then jumped inside the cool water. It felt nice and cool on my cuts, and my burnt feet. I pulled my self out of the crisp water and stood in the grass, tugging on my clothes. Thank goodness they fit! I looked at my reflection, the dark clothes matched me, _stay in the shadows, don't bring attention to yourself_. I then looked at my huge black wings with a red, and sometimes blue, shine. Then tucked them close to my sides so I looked normal. I then paid attention to my long, straight, jagged layered, black hair that almost reached my waist. The last time it was cut was when I was 12 or something, after that, I wouldn't let them come close to me with out a little trouble. I ran my fingers through it and got some of the messy tangles out. I planed to go back into town and possibly get some weapons, a knife or two, oh, and totally a gun! After all, I did say I would shoot off the guy's face, and I _always _keep promises.

I walked towards the town again feeling my wings being trapped and uncomfortable against my back and under my shirt. I then saw some guys smoking and walking to a store. My gaze followed them and then my sight fell upon a small hut type store with a huge sign saying 'GUNS' and under the sign was a smaller sign saying 'AND OTHER WEAPONS' I smiled, jackpot!

I walked inside the store door that had a strong smell of smoke, and tried to not gag. _Ok, first thing's first, gun's there, knives there, _I pinpointed my targets, _and exit's there, make a quick robbery, _I thought, _time to take action._


	4. visions

I saw some guys smoking and drinking something out of a can in the right side of the store; the guns were at the left side of the store. I had to say, there wasn't much security here, rickety walls, and the guns were laid out on the counter, and the knives were hanging on hooks on the wall. Tell you the truth, I didn't like this idea of _stealing_ it just felt wrong and I felt bad for the people I stole from, but I needed something to defend myself with.

I have already tied a black strap around my upper leg, to keep my gun at the side, and I had a belt with a few loops, I could put a knife in one of them. I walked casually into the ghastly store, feeling their beady eyes burning on me. I picked up a knife that was 7 inches long and had a nice grip on it. I carried it around in my hand like I intended to buy it, and strolled along to the guns, "Hey, you." I heard a voice behind me, "What's a pretty girl doing with weapons? And by the way, the knife is 20$, and the guns are pushing at 100$, how do intend on payin' for that?" He leaned on the counter, waiting for an answer. "Well, sorry," I said then picked up a loaded gun, "But I never intended to." I suddenly ran towards the door, wishing I could just fly away. "Hey, WAIT!" He yelled, and his allies leapt to their feet. They tried to catch me but since I was half hawk, I was faster than normal humans, and stronger, taller, weigh less because hollow bones, ect.

I finally made it out of the town's walls, and sat next to the familiar river, "Well, cant go back _there_, better keep moving anyways." I strapped my gun to the strap on my leg and hooked up my knife, and flew into the air. I was completely elevated to the clouds in a few strong strokes. I felt like I could take down anyone, but I didn't want to look for trouble now, if I do, it's too risky that I could be caught. Anyways, by stealing these things, I was already risking my location to get out to the Itex, that's why I'm flying as fast as I could.

Hours pasted, sweat was dripping down my face and I was _so _hungry. I have to eat a lot to keep up my strength, and with all this excitement, I haven't found the time to eat. I dove down to a lake, since they aren't that hard to find in the world. I searched for a branch that was a good size and was still green, and not dead. When I found one I easily yanked it from the trunk and sat down, carving a point on it with my knife.

When I finished I walked over to a cove of the lake where there weren't that many people. I saw a fish swimming close to shore and arched my arm back and threw it as hard as I could. The sharpened branch pierced through the fish, leaving a small cloud of blood. I won a few disapproval glares from the adults, but what the fuck! Adults could go to hell; I'm having the best meal of my life! It's much better than what you get in the Itex.

I repeated this process until my stomach was full of about 5 trout. I leaned against a tree and noticed a drop of what seemed to be blood and I reached out to touch it.

Once my fingers had made contact with the substance, my eyes went wide and a vision took place…

_I was seeing six kids with wings fighting erasers. One of them, a tall blonde streaked hair one that was about my age, was thrown against this tree by this lake. Some blood from a wound splashed on the bark and left a red stain._

Then that vision ended to be taken place with another with the same kids…

_They were soaring though the sky, the blonde was leading, and her wounds were now healed, and only left a slight scar. Then, they perked their heads up and looked over just as another bird kid flew into the scene. Wait, it was I! No. 5264! I stared at them in confusion and flew straight to the ground after shouting something that sounded scrambled. The other kids stared after me in confusion, when some erasers flew past them, not giving them any attention, which seemed to make them even more confused. _

That was the end of the visions, and I stumbled back in horror, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" all I know is that I touched some fucking blood and saw some fucking images of something. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and unfurled my wings, making sure no one was around. Then I took off into the air.

I kept flying with my eyes shut tight, what was that? Whenever I thought of it, I felt dizzy. Then a memory flooded my mind, when I was a little girl.

I had been around 8 when this happened, my very first vision. I was just lying in my bed, thinking. I hadn't known what the world even was at that time, until that vision. I had touched a feather I found somewhere, a golden brown one. My sight swirled into a faded sight of visions… visions of the world… I was watching from a bird's eye view of the world going by before my eyes. I saw houses, towns, clouds, skies, and fields and after seeing that, I was a group of six kids with wings, _like me… _Then I saw a 15 year old me standing near the same window I had punched through.I heard a voice echo through my mind, _"escape…" _

Realization stuck me, that was when I had first started defying the workers! That was when I started planning my escape for the past 7 years! And it was all because of the vision…

_Because I saw the future… And prepared for it…_


End file.
